Double Agent (CIA)
During a mission in Covert Action, there may be up to three CIA Agents in different locations around the Theatre of Operations who are supplying information to the enemy. If information can be acquired about a CIA Double Agent's whereabouts, Max can expose him. This prevents the agent from alerting Criminal Organizations of Max's presence in a city, and net Max a few pieces of possibly-relevant information. If a CIA Double Agent is not captured by the end of a mission, the mission's Maximum Score goes up by 50 points (this is not a good thing). Appearance At the beginning of each mission you play, anywhere between 0 to 3 CIA Double Agents are placed in CIA Offices around the current Theatre of Operations. Each agent will be located in a different city. The number of CIA Double Agents appearing in each mission correlates directly to the current Difficulty level: *Local Disturbance: 0 *National Threat: 1 *Regional Conflict: 2 *Global Crisis: 3 Once a CIA Double Agent is exposed (see below), they will not reappear until the mission is over. The next mission may or may not spawn a new CIA Double Agent in the same city. Effect While a CIA Double Agent resides in the CIA Office in any city on the map, all criminal Hideouts in that city will be on higher alert for Max's presence by default. That means, they will be on either level 1 or level 2 Alert from the moment Max arrives in that city, regardless of any other action he has performed in any other city. Naturally, any hideout's Alert level can rise even higher if Max performs visible activities there. Locating a CIA Double Agent There is exactly one sure-fire way to discover a CIA Double Agent's location: Photographing Floor Safes. This kind of information can be acquired from any Floor Safe in any hideout, even if it does not contain an agent. Remember that as with all other information acquired from Floor Safes, it is generated randomly and so is not guaranteed to always appear. Examining more and more Floor Safes statistically increases your chance of stumbling onto the location of a CIA Double Agent. Another, less accurate way to locate CIA Double Agents is to carefully observe the level of Alert that hideouts appear to be on when you first visit a city. If, on your first visit there, all hideouts appear to be on level 1 or 2 Alert status, it is likely that there is a Double Agent in the local CIA office. However, this is hard to keep track of sometimes, and high Alert may result from other things Max has done in the past, so it is not an accurate reading, so to speak. But if it seems like you're always being chased without a reason it's worth a try, the worst case is you just can't visit the CIA office for a while. You're spending all of your life on B&E, wiretaps, and stalking while using illegal weapons and off-the-books interrogations, without even sleeping - You don't always have to be right! Double agents can also be detected when a clue has contradicting information. One of the sources of those clues is a double agent, and if Max is one of those sources then it's obvious the office the other clue came from is the problem. Exposing a CIA Double Agent To expose a Double Agent in the CIA, Max needs to visit the CIA office in the city where that Double Agent is operating. He should go to the Intelligence Section of that office, and choose "Accuse Double Agent". False Accusation :If the agent is not really a Double Agent as suspected, he will immediately be checked and proven innocent. As a result, Max will not be able to visit that particular CIA Office any more for the rest of the mission. In fact, it will disappear from the City Locations Menu, and cannot be made to reappear until the mission is over. :Max can still visit other CIA offices if the same incident has not occurred there. Correct Accusation :If the accused agent is indeed a Double Agent, they will immediately confess. This has several effects. :#The agent may reveal one or more pieces of Evidence or Clues against Participants in the current Criminal Plot. :#The agent is replaced, and the local CIA office will cease informing enemy Hideouts whenever Max Remington is in the city, preventing them from raising their default Hideout Alert level. They can now drop below Level 1 Alert given time, although there is no immediate drop in Alert levels throughout the city. :#The location of this agent will no longer be found in Floor Safes for the rest of the mission. You may still find the location of other CIA Double Agents around the Theatre of Operations if there are any left. :#The Maximum Score for the current mission is decreased by 50 points. This is good, because it effectively increases the value of each score point you acquire during the mission. Extra CIA Double Agents In the event that Max is knocked unconscious by enemies during a Combat Mini-Game, it is possible that the captors will offer to release him in Exchange for two Double Agents. If this is accepted by the player, the result is that two new Double Agents will spawn in random Cities around the current Theatre of Operations. This only occurs if the organization that captured Max currently does not have any Participants in Prison. Otherwise, they'll demand the release of those participants. The two extra CIA Double Agents do count against Max's score just the same as any other Double Agents - unless Max can capture those extra agents, as normal. Category:Actions